Things all change fast
by Think Purple 54
Summary: By one talk things all got messed up, By a song every thing was better, by a touch they got together!


**A/N: I don't own Hey Arnold... or the song :( if I did I would be so happy ... but well you can't always get what you want sooo enjoy!**  
><strong>Song: Taylor swift bake to December.<strong>

**P.S: The Characters In the story are all between 14 and 15**

**This is a one shot fic.**  
>_<p>

Helga sat alone in her room, she was so sad to talk to anyone, she layed on her bed remembering That December night and remembering how stupid she Was by the way she acted.

_Flashback:_

_It was a cold December night when Arnold called Helga and told her that he needed to see her, Helga was over Arnold and she decided to start a whole new Beginning she was dating Sid and she was happy with it, of course she broke up with Sid after a while but she didn't have any feeling for Arnold, she and Arnold were just friends, and of cours when he called her and said he wanted to see her she didn't refuse, She went and saw him and heard what he said But she was totally stupid by the way she acted, she made every thing worse and now Arnold never talks to her_

_End of flash back._  
>-<p>

But now it's time for her to fix it, Tonight was the school talent show and she was going to apologize to Arnold but scene he refuses to talk to her she will Sing it to him, and she hopped and prayed that will make things return back to normal, she wasn't a Taylor swift fan but she heard the song in one of Rhonda's Parties and she thought it was great! And Helga hopped that singing it to Arnold would make things better, It was perfect for the situation and Helga believed that she had a really good voice, but even if she doesn't she will still sing it; she will do it for Arnold not for the talent show!  
>_<p>

At the talents show:

It was Helga's turn and she knew that it was the time she made sure that Arnold was there so he can hear her.

"Oh God please make this work" Prayed Helga

"And now our last Contestant Helga Pataki" Said Mr. Simmons with a cheer Helga thought that it was nice to see him after all these years.

She hears the crowd cheering as she gets on the stage.

Helga Started singing focusing her look on Arnold who kept looking at her and didn't turn his face back.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_  
><em>I haven't seen them in a while<em>

They never talked science that day it was really awkward.

_You've been good, busier than ever We small talk, work and the weather Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

Helga thought to her self: you got me roses and you told me that you loved me but I just told you that I definitely don't feel the same and I just left the roses And turned away and left how stupid I was.

_So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time_

You will never know how much this hurts me now, I would change the time if I could but I can't so please forgive me, Helga thought to herself like Arnold Could hear her thoughts.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and make it alright I go back to December all the time_

I miss you Arnold please Come back!

_These days, I haven't been sleeping Staying up, playing back myself leaving When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

I am sorry I was such a jerk I should have never done this.

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days When fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

I always mistake I never get things right why the hell did I do that I hurt you because you loved me? Can I be such a jerk? Thought Helga to herself still Keeping the eye contact on Arnold wishing he knows what she means and wishing he can read her mind

_So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile So good to me, so right And how you held me in your arms that September night The first time you ever saw me cry_

I really miss you Arnold, and I miss everything in you, I need you back.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking Probably mindless dreaming But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

I swear if you ever forgive me I will make it Alright

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_This is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and make it alright I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time, all the time_

Helga finished her song and heard the crowd cheering, Arnold was looking straight in her eyes now she mouthed him I am sorry then got off the stage.  
>_<p>

The talent show was over and the winner was Lila with her country side dance, well that wasn't strange everyone knew that she will win anyway, Helga didn't care that much about it she Decided to go and Apologize to Arnold Properly Face to Face, She knew that he understood what she meant from the Song but she had to.

He was just walking Alone It was just the perfect time to Apologize.

"Arnold!" Shouted Helga as she caught him

"Oh hey Helga!" Replied Arnold he glanced at her face for a second then kept looking at his shoes.

Then there was Silence before Arnold said: "Nice Show you did up there" still looking at his feet, Helga thought" If you like your shoes that much why Don't you take a picture of them? I am trying to Apologize here you know can't you at least look at me"

" Ya thanks... Look Arnold about That night..." Arnold interrupted her

"Look Helga it's over now please don't mention it" said Arnold Sadly

"No you need to understand this after that night I felt that every part of me was dieing I should never done that, and I am really sorry I would be really Thankful if you ever forgive me but if you don't well... I understand" Said Helga sadly and now she was looking at her shoes.

Arnold raised his head: "You know I really loved you back then, and honestly what you did was pretty heart breaking"

"I know and I am really sorry I don't know what was I thinking about back then but really I swear it won't happen again" Said Helga

*Sight*

"You know you are really good on stage, and you can sing really very well" said Arnold with a small smile

"Thanks Arnold" Replied Helga smiling back.

"Mmmmmm so want to go and have a smoothie or something" asked Arnold looking at her

" Ya sure" said Helga happily smiling.

"So does that mean we cool?" Asked Helga hopefully

"Ya we cool, but you will pay for the smoothie" said Arnold playfully and putting an arm on Helga's shoulder.

Helga Laughed and said: "What ever it's okay... Did anyone ever tell you that you are so much kind hearted but you are also really good in using? People?" Said Helga looking at Arnold smiling

"Well to answer you question people mention the first part only, I never got the second one" said Arnold

"Well There is a first time for everything" said Helga

they both laughed and smiled it was a good night and it was really great to be friends back again but after they got from the smoothie shop it seemed like it Was going to be bigger than that.  
>_<p>

" You know they make good smoothies here" Said Helga sipping her smoothie with a straw.

" Ya good Smoothies, bad straws, my straw is broken" said Arnold taking the straw off the cup and throwing it in the trash.

" Well that's just bad luck, mine is fine, beside it's no big deal just take off the led and drink it normally" Said Helga sipping her smoothie.

" wow genius" said Arnold playfully.

Helga playfully punched him lightly on his shoulder.

He just smiled and finished his juice, and after her finished it he found Helga chuckling

"What?" He asked

Helga just got closer to him and erased his juice made mustache with her hands.

_He felt something strange in her touch it was so sweet and so gentle he looked at her wonderful blue eyes noticing how beautiful they are noticing that He missed looking at them so much, he was afraid to fall for her again, but he knew it was hard she was really pretty now her hair was down and she Eyebrow is now separated into two she showed her eyelashes, she was so beautiful and she had an amazing body_.

Helga noticed him staring at her so she said: "What?"

And of course his replay was "Nothing, I was just thinking"

"mmmm okay" she replied him

"You know it's late now let me take you home" offered Arnold it was too late he already fell for her wow its amazing how things come fast everything Changed in a glance.

"well sure that would be great" smiled Helga

On the way to Helga's house there was science and there was also Helga staring at Arnold also falling for him wow this all happened very fast.

_Helga thinking: wow it had been a long time scene I saw your beautiful eyes why did I do what I did we could be together now, and I would be the luckiest person in the world to have you I mean who doesn't wish to have this angel as him he's just perfect his face his body the way he talks he is amazing and He has a very kind heart he is too perfect for anyone actually._

They finally reached Helga's house Arnold didn't want to leave Helga but he had to, They both smiled to each other and Helga said: Arnold thanks for Everything really you are the best person I ever know"

"Don't mention it that was a little thing and I enjoyed it too" smiled Arnold

Helga wanted to give Arnold a proper good bye beside she was totally falling for him now she went closer and kissed him on his check and said " well I Will see you tomorrow" and climbed up the first few stares when she found Arnold pulling her back and crashing his lips to hers.

Helga was shocked at the beginning but she leaned in the kiss and hugged Arnold, when they finally separated Arnold looked at her deeply then said:

"Look I know that this is all happening too fast but I can't prevent my self I really like you and things were awful without you and I just think you are perfect"

"You know I feel the same way" said Helga then giving him a small kiss on lips and said " I Think that this is something we can call a happy ending"

Arnold smiled and agreed. Then he said "well we don't your parents to worry about you so I will see you tomorrow right?"

"Ya sure you will" Said Helga climbing up the stairs.  
>_<p>

**A/N: WOW finally I finished that! It's only my first fic and I am happy about it, but what do you think about do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me in Your reviews! Love u all**


End file.
